FOB Spectre
"FOB Spectre" (F'orward '''O'perating 'B'ase) is the first Strike Force mission in the ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II ''campaign. This mission is made available after completing "Old Wounds", and it is mandatory for the player to complete before proceeding on with the single-player campaign. Overview The mission starts with Admiral Tommy Briggs and David "Section" Mason introducing to the Strike Force team that the SDC is pressuring Russia into joining their military, making them a superpower that the rest of the global powers will have no choice but to engage in war with, causing the cataclysmic chaos that Menendez wants. Mason then goes on to brief the team on their mission: FOB Spectre, a vital defense facility guarding India's northern border, has been attacked by SDC forces. Although their regiment were able to hold off the attack, most of them were decimated, leaving the facility severely weakened and vulnerable. The JSOC Strike Force team is to be inserted to defend the facility and prevent the SDC from invading India. The player must utilize a CLAW unit, several Sentry Turrets and several SEAL teams to defend three priority positions: A - the communications satellite, B - the power transformer, and C - the cooling tower, all of which power the base shield doors that prevent the enemy from gaining access to the interior of the facility. The player must hold off the enemy reinforcements for 10 minutes in order to complete the mission. At any point in time, if two of these priority positions are destroyed, the shield doors will open and the enemies will gain access to the central mainframe. The player is now tasked with defending Point D, the network server, from being hacked by SDC troops. After 6-12 minutes, depending on difficulty, if the player managed to hold off the SDC forces from attacking the objectives, the primary objective is complete. The player must then eliminate the remaining SDC forces in order to finish the mission. Completing this mission will cause enemy forces to retreat and save India, causing the country to ally with JSOC in the fight against Menendez. Challenges *Melee enemy personnel (x10) *Eliminate enemy personnel (x20) using sentry turret *Eliminate enemy personnel as CLAW (x10) *Complete the mission with enemy never lowering defense field *Eliminate enemy ASD (x3) using only sentry turrets *Eliminate enemy personnel (x20) with headshots *Destroy enemy quad drones (x12) *Prevent enemy from planting more than one hacking module *Allow no more than one sentry turret to be destroyed *Complete the mission in "tactical view" only Units Available *SEALs *Sentry Gun *CLAW Weapon Loadout SEALs' primary weapons M8A1 Menu Icon BOII.png|M8A1 SCAR-H Menu Icon BOII.png|SCAR-H Mk 48 Menu Icon BOII.png|Mk 48 SEALs' secondary weapons SMAW Menu Icon BOII.png|SMAW KAP-40 Menu Icon BOII.png|KAP-40 Found in level MTAR Menu Icon BOII.png|MTAR QBB LSW Menu Icon BOII.png|QBB LSW SMAW Menu Icon BOII.png|SMAW B23R Menu Icon BOII.png|B23R Gallery FOB Spectre Overview Projection FOB Spectre BO2.png|A virtual projection of FOB Spectre in the pre-mission cutscene. Pre Mission Briefing FOB Spectre BO2.png|The pre-mission briefing screen, detailing all the mission objectives. Arriving_FOB_Spectre_BOII.png|Arriving in India. Comms Satelite FOB Spectre BO2.png|Point A - The communications uplink. Power Transformer FOB Spectre BO2.png|Point B - The power transformer. Cooling Tower FOB Spectre BO2.png|Point C - The cooling tower. Network Server FOB Spectre BO2.png|Point D - The network server. Engaging Enemies in Tactical View FOB Spectre BO2.png|Tactical View End_FOB_Spectre_BOII.png|Repelling the enemy. Video Walkthrough BOII Strike Force Mission 1 - FOB Spectre Playthough Achievement/Trophy *Defender' (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Successfully defend FOB Spectre from incursion. Transcript Trivia *This facility is stated to be in Northern India, but the description for the multiplayer map Drone states that it is in Myanmar. *If a player chooses to rewind the story to any campaign mission before this level, it can be skipped like the other Strike Force missions. It will not work if the player starts a new story, however. *Despite the fact that the enemies in this mission are the SDC, the enemies have the character models of the Mercs. In fact, some hostiles can be heard with Spanish voices. *In the ending cutscene that shows the SDC's withdrawal, the player can hear ''Mission success, target is confirmed dead, and that line is not shown in subtitles. *During the briefing cutscene, the base's name is mistakenly spelled "FOB Specter." *According to the beginning of the mission, the superior officer at FOB Spectre is Commander King. *The VTOLs and the UH-60 Blackhawks cannot be destroyed in any way. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Levels